Gamma (MX)
---- Gamma is the main antagonist of the Mig X special, The Terminus of Gamma. '' Though not having any physical appearance or mention prior to the series, he also was essentially the main antagonist of the Mig 10 Franchise from behind the scenes. '' He was the only Pure Aqasian in existence, and hails from no specific location. Appearance Gamma's appearance changed drastically during the totality of the special. At first, he took on the appearance of a human. He had a glowing, scarlet crown atop his head with four horns circling one, large horn in the center. He sported black, pointed facial hair in the form of a soul patch on his chin. He had bright, scarlet eyes. His skin was all blackish-grey, typical of an Aqasian. Gamma sported a black trench coat that was loose and open to expose his muscular chest, where the gamma symbol was embedded and glowed. Two, sharp spikes were present around his curved belt which curved downwards. He wore padded pants with multiple spiked sashes around his knees and shins, and was typically barefoot, but wore metallic boots when he wasn't. After his transformation so to speak, Gamma's crown grew more larger and its horns pointer. His armor plating grew all over his body this time, with the coat being essentially gone. Gauntlets glowing scarlet formed around his arms and extended up to his elbows, where the brighter red armor started. A mask similar to what a Spartan would wear formed around his face. History Origin Not much is exactly know about how Gamma came to be. Essentially, Gamma was created during the process of the universe's, Earth-710010, creation, and somehow achieved sentience. Gamma was a God, and he created his own powers via the natural energies of the universe coupled with his own will. This eventually became Gamma Energy. As time went on, Gamma found other timelines, and grew fascinated. Many of them were more fully formed, but some of them were still undergoing the process of formation. Gamma decided to spread his influence to these dimensions. After the creation of the Aqasian race, Gamma wanted to see how his power would manifest virtually everywhere. He was really focused on this goal especially when his Energy became Impure and began to form life from the Aqasians. After spreading his Energy throughout the entire universe, he settled down to watch what would happen with it; where it would go, how it would interact with other beings, and all sorts of things. This fascinated him for ages, and nothing ever directly opposed him or the power he emitted. However, this began to change as time really went by. Tekk, a Galvanic Mechamorph scientist from Dimension 777, studied up on the Aqasian religion after being one of the first to interact with one, and live. He learned of the mythical being of Gamma, and dedicated his entire existence to pursuing this power. Eventually, Tekk witnessed an Aqasian die and managed to capture the power - it was drawn to him. Gamma knew this, so he kept a closer eye on the dimension. From the Sidelines Gamma watched as the Energy acquired from Tekk was utilized in the Gamma File project and wound up in the hands of Daniel Rivers, and then eventually distributed into Miguel Rivers. This is the first time Gamma witnessed it being directly given to another being, so this interested him tenfold. He then witnessed Terox, whose raw power actually frightened him. His Energy and his very essence was in danger - as Terox was directly aware of his existence, often times directly talking to him but receiving no direct answer or sign back. During The End of Something New, Part 2, when Kurss decided to merge with Terox, Gamma noticed his power becoming more and more unstable and separate from his influence. The moment Mig stopped him and Terox fled, he could no longer connect himself with Terox's Energy - it transcended him. When Terox formed the Transmundane to restore himself, he also blocked off Gamma's interference and watchful eyes. During Mig X: Revolution ''and/or ''Mig Revamps: Miguel Rivers vs. Terox, the sheer intensity of both Mig and Terox's abilities during their grudge match completely disrupted the flow of Gamma's power and his control over it all. Terox and Mig alike successfully managed to achieve 'godhood' and block his direct interference of it, but due to their clash, both of their powers were completely canceled out, rendering them powerless and without physical forms. Terox's essence then hopped throughout the universe, absorbing all the Energy that Gamma spewed into it, to reform himself. Gamma directly interacted with Apokalipse, sending him into his plane of existence. There, he completely drained Apokalipse's essence before meeting up with Mig, sending him throughout the many dimensions he interfered with as he could not eradicate him just yet. In an effort to try to stabilize the Energy and regain his control, Gamma communed with Dan. He then became his pawn. Taking Back Control During The Terminus of Gamma, Gamma was in incredible danger. Terox was returning to life, and Mig's essence wandered everywhere to latch onto any remaining Energy left before he disappeared. In a panic, he restored Kurss's control over Ryan's body and tried to stall the inevitable, though this proved to be a futile effort. When Terox directly came to him, the two clashed over control of the Energy. Gamma successfully regained control, and decided to destroy everything as there was no longer any point for him. However, before successfully wiping out the entire universe, Miguel Rivers merged with him and became a God himself. Now the one in control of all the power, Mig was going to use himself to create one universe that would be completely free of him and Gamma - this was disrupted by Terox, who essentially deleted Gamma and Mig from existence by breaking their contact and the energy himself. Terox evolved into something more, and everything ended. Final Moments In the epilogue The Terminus; The Start, Gamma appears alongside Mig in his plane of reality, the Carina. While there, Gamma explains that Mig was the answer to the universe that he desperately tried to solve for and has a final moment with him before finally fading from existence. Personality Overall, Gamma's personality is rather cold and brutal. He enjoys cutting straight to the point, no matter what. He is a very honest being and reacts directly on impulse - this is seen with his decision to fling Miguel Rivers throughout the universe and the second transformation of Ryan Rivers into Kurss. He has no alignment, however; he merely sits back and watches as events unfold, not interfering with the very nature of things, unless he is directly provoked. When angered and provoked, Gamma shows no remorse and does not hold back. Abilities Gamma is the creator of Gamma Energy, so he can utilize it to its fullest potential, and it also adapts with him. He can also use both variations - Pure and Impure, because of his increased intake of Impure Gamma Energy that he sends out into multiple dimensions after containing it inside of him. Because of his use of both variations of the Gamma Energy, and how skilled he is with it, he is essentially omnipotent. He is able to create and do anything he pleases. Appearances Mig X *''Mig Revamps: Miguel Rivers vs. Terox'' (first technical appearance) *''The Terminus of Gamma'' Epilogue *''The Terminus; The Start'' (final death) Trivia *The very concept of Gamma's being was thought of around the time of The Legend of Mig. *Now with the dissolving of Gamma, the Gamma Energy is now void save for what Terox absorbed. **Gamma Energy is now entirely erased from existence as seen in Project Deca's finale, Von Zehn in die Zukunft. *Gamma's use of his powers is similar to Ken Kaneki's use of his kagune from Tokyo Ghoul. Category:Aliens Category:Villains Category:Major Villains Category:Omnipotent Characters Category:Energy Beings Category:Deceased Characters Category:Mig X Category:Mig 10 Franchise Category:Migster7 Category:7th Planet Studios